pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Avengers
Last Avengers is a sequel to Phineas and Ferb : Avengers,Phineas & Ferb: Avengers 2 Age of Ultron and Phineas & Ferb: Avengers 3 Infinity War. The film will be the twenty-second main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the tenth and final of Phase Three and PFMCU. The movie is set to be released on 24 April, 2019. Synopsis In 484 AD, King Arthur and his knights found the super power from Ultimate Excalibur Sword that most powerful than Infinity Stone during battle he and his knights struggle in a battle against the Saxons. Meanwhile, Merlin begs for help from the Knights of Galaxy, a group of twelve Celestials who have hidden on Earth. They give Merlin a Heart of Universe scepter and combine themselves into a huge dragon to help Arthur triumph over the Saxons, but not before warning Merlin that a great evil will one day come for the staff. 1601 years Later The grave course of events set in motion by Thanos that wiped out half the universe and fractured the Avengers ranks compels the remaining Avengers to take one final stand in Marvel Studios’ grand conclusion to twenty-two films, Avengers: Endgame and Last Avengers. Plot Act 1 In 484 AD, King Arthur and his knights found the super power from Ultimate Excalibur Sword that most powerful than Infinity Stone during battle he and his knights struggle in a battle against the Saxons. Meanwhile, Merlin begs for help from the Knights of Galaxy, a group of twelve Celestials who have hidden on Earth. They give Merlin a Heart of Universe scepter and combine themselves into a huge dragon to help Arthur triumph over the Saxons, but not before warning Merlin that a great evil will one day come for the staff. 1601 years Later Avengers was Defeated by thanos and half of humanity over the universe be killed by snap after remain team went back to their Grave jail junk yard (No Avengers) in Texas USA where the rest of Phineas's Avengers team creating weapon during the Decimation Act 2 Tony Stark and Nebula are adrift in space on the Benatar, running out of supplies. In desperation, Tony records a message to Pepper Potts in his helmet. Soon after, Carol Danvers arrives to the pair's aid and brings them and the ship to the Avengers Headquarters on Earth. Stark is reunited with Potts and the remaining Avengers who survived the Decimation. Tony tells Steve Rogers that he "lost the kid," upon seeing him, referring to Peter Parker's demise on Titan. Steve call on Phineas submit that Tony arrival while Phineas,Isabella,Baljeet,Ginger,Buford,Adyson and Melissa locate the old submarine HMS Alliance(the modufying submarine to space frigate) with the help of Jeremy (Spiderman) to help them locate the Staff. They are taken to the bottom of the ocean where they find a machine and the Staff in a chamber of Knights. The Knight Astruritron awakens and attacks everyone. The other Knights rise and start to fight just as Ferb and Vanessa show up as well. Phineas goes for the Sword while Isabella goes for the Staff, which brings the machine up to the surface. the other Knights attempt to attack for his attempted betrayal. Phineas steps in with the talisman, which (somehow) gives him the power to wield Ultimate Excalibur and the swords strike together and make a sound of bomb. The Knights yield to Phineas. In the Avengers Compound, Roger asks Stark if he has any clues as to where Thanos may be, to which Stark furiously snaps back at him for the unresolved issues that happened in their civil war. After this outburst, he faints, exhausted. Stark is given a sedative by Bruce Banner and placed on bed rest that, according to James Rhodes, will put him out for a day. Returning to the topic on trying to find Thanos, Danvers said she will reach out to her contacts on other planets. Nebula said there's no need to because she knows where Thanos is; and reference "The Garden." Based on her information, Rocket pulls up a 3-D diagram of its location and states that when Thanos used the stones on Earth, it let out a large burst of energy. That the same signature, he states, appeared two days ago on a planet. With this new clue, the Avengers set out to confront Thanos to retrieve the Infinity Stones in hopes of bringing half the universe's population back. Stark is left behind in the infirmary. Tracking the signal to Thanos' farm on Titan II, Danvers first heads onto the planet to scout out where exactly is he and what defenses might be set up. There turned out to be no army, no satellite, nothing; and that Thanos is alone by himself. The Avengers find a weakened and isolated Thanos with horrific burns across his face and left arm. They surprise him, during which Thor severs Thanos' left arm and Gauntlet completely with Stormbreaker. To the Avengers' surprise, Thanos' gauntlet does not contain any of the Stones. Under interrogation, Thanos explains that the Stones will offer "nothing but a temptation," should he keep them. He explains that after completing his goal, the Stones had served their purpose and thus why he used them to destroy themselves. The Avengers accuse him of lying, to which Nebula responds that while her father is many things, he is not a liar. Thanos thanks his "daughter" for believing him. Enraged, Thor decapitates Thanos same that phineas stabbed on Thanos chest killing the Mad Titan. When Rocket asks what he has done, Thor replies that, this time, he "went for the head." Act 3 Five years pass by as the remaining Avengers are left to deal with what happened on Titan II. Rogers is in a support group session with several other people who are still learning to cope with surviving the Decimation while some of their loved ones didn't. Rogers talks about how he found the love of his life in '45 right before going under ice for 70 years and how he is still is trying to learn how to live. At the Avengers Headquarters, Natasha Romanoffis heading a meeting with Nebula & Rocket, Okoye, Danvers, and Rhodes virtually checking in and updating her about the repercussions and chain reactions still occurring after Thanos' snap. After the conclusion of the meeting, Rhodes is still logged on. He tells Romanoff about being in Mexico and finding the deaths of cartel members that all point to Barton's doings. Romanoff asks Rhodes to get back to her again when he has information about Barton's next whereabouts. In San Francisco, Scott Lang escapes the Quantum Realm after a rat trips the switch to activate the portal in Luis' Van, which has since been moved into a storage facility after the events in Ant-Man and the Wasp. He wanders through the city of San Francisco, seeing the wreckage and changes caused from the Decimation but not understanding yet how the event came about. After visiting a memorial park containing large stones engraved with the names of those who "vanished" in the Decimation, he frantically searches for his daughter's name. Instead, he finds his own name and rushes to her home where he reunites with her. It is assumed that then that he learns about the Decimation and what happened in the last five years from his daughter. After realizing that Hope Van Dyne, Hank Pym, and Janet Van Dyne were snapped out of existence, he then travels to New York, heading to the Avengers Headquarters. Upon announcing his arrival to Romanoff and Rogers, he discuss with them about how the Quantum Realm might be the key to bringing back half the universe's population. The trio, with limited knowledge about the Quantum Realm, travel to Stark's home to consult him. Stark argues against the idea of time travel, fearing that altering the past could erase their very existence and what currently stands. Disappointed that Stark does not want to "talk shop" any further, Rogers, Romanoff, and Lang leave and instead goes to meet with Bruce Banner at a restaurant. After the Decimation, and both Hulk's and Banner's defeat at the hands of Thanos, Banner decided to use gamma radiation to morph his body to have the appearance and strength of Hulk but retain the intelligence and control of Banner. However, with his meager knowledge of quantum physics, he doubts that it can be done, yet agrees to help them experiment with the idea. Later, motivated by a picture of Peter Parker, Stark uses F.R.I.D.A.Y. to run different possible configurations for time travel in the Quantum Realm. He then discovers the key to it, solving how to navigate the time-travel stream using a Mobius strip design. After having done so, he discusses with Potts about the morality of time traveling and about what he should do with his latest discovery, whether he should lock it up in a box and throw it into the bottom of the lake or not. In the meantime back at the Avengers headquarters, Banner, Rogers, and Romanoff run an experiment with time traveling by trying to sendi Lang back in time. They runs into problems with returning him to the present at the correct age. After pulling the plug on the day's attempt, Rogers contemplates outside of the building about what to do next. Stark, having undergone a change of heart, shows up then to extend his help and asks if the "whole team" (Avengers) are getting back together. Returning to Avengers Headquarters, Nebula and Rocket arrives from outer space while Lang was about to enjoy a taco. Nebula asks a stunned Lang, who has never encountered anyone extraterrestrial, where Hulk is. Lang is slowing in answering and Nebula misreads that as stupidity. Following the interaction, she radios to Rhodes that there is an idiot sitting on the landing pad he should watch out for coming in. Rhodes lands moments later, scaring Lang and greeting the "regular-sized man." Banner walks by then, on his way to hopping onto the Milanowith Rocket, and hands Lang two tacos as a friendly gesture. Banner and Rocket head to Tønsberg, Norway(also known as "New Asgard") to recruit Thor. Upon arrival, they learn that he is not doing well from Valkyrie. In his home, they discover that Thor has gained considerable weight, become an alcoholic, and spends much of his time playing video games with Korg and Miek. However, Banner and Rocket convince Thor to help them in time-travelling back in the past to find the Infinity Stones. Meanwhile, Barton in Tokyo and killing off Japanese mafia members one by one and especially finishing of a Yakuza boss. Then Romanoff approaches Barton and tells him of the Avengers' plan. Barton agrees to rejoin the Avengers, having found "hope" again. They return to Headquarters together. There, Barton offers to be the one going in the first to see if time travel is really possible. With Barton successfully in being sent back to the past, the Avengers have the "how" method now and begin to make a plan on the "when and where" to take the Infinity Stones from the past and bring them back to the present to restore all the people killed by the Decimation. Everyone discusses when and where they each encountered the six Infinity Stones. It's concluded that the Space, Mind, and Time Stone can all be found on New York City in 2012. While, the other three Stones: the Reality Stone was on Asgard in 2013 and the Soul Stone is still on Vormir while the Power Stone can be found on the planet Morag during the year 2014. The Avengers only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip for each, so they split into three separate teams: Thor and Rocket to Asgard, Nebula and War Machine to Morag, and Romanoff and Barton to Vormir; and Rogers, Stark, Banner, and Lang would go to New York during the Battle of New York. In New York, Banner meets the Ancient One and explains to her their predicament. The Ancient One educates Banner on time travel, telling him that instead of actually affecting the past, time travel creates alternate realities, which can be dangerous. Banner eventually convinces the Ancient One into giving him the Time Stone and returns to the Headquarters by himself. Stark and Lang follow the Tesseract, but fail to retrieve it. On the other hand, Rogers fights himself, his 2012's version, and successfully acquires Loki's Scepter that carrues the Mind Stone within. When the remaining three meet up, Rogers and Stark decide to use their Pym Particles to travel to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters in 1970, where they could find both the Tesseract and more Pym Particles to return home. Lang takes the Mind Stone and returns from 2012 back to Avengers Headquarters by himself. Thor and Rocket, having been able to locate Jane Foster on Asgard, set out to use a device to extract the Aetherfrom her body. Thor, however, gets distracted at seeing his mother and knowing that she will die later that day, tries to spend some extra time with her. Upon Rocket retrieving the Reality Stone and escaping Asgardian guards, Thor's talk with his mother gets interrupted. He does reclaim Mjolnir before Rocket and him return to the present. Rhodes and Nebula are dropped off on Morag and watch Peter Quill infiltrate the temple holding the Power Stone. However, the past versions of Thanos, Gamora, and Nebula travel to Morag after detecting present-day Nebula. Rhodes travels back to present time, but a malfunctioning Nebula is left to be found by Thanos and her younger self, who uses Nebula's time traveling device to travel forward in time and impersonate her future self. Romanoff and Barton are greeted on Vormir by Red Skull. Once they are informed of the sacrifice they had to make, they briefly fight each other for the right to sacrifice themselves for the other, which ends in Romanoff throwing herself from the cliff to her death. A deeply saddened Barton claims the Soul Stone and returns to the present without Romanoff. In 1970, Rogers and Starks split up to respectively locate the Pym Particles and find the Tesseract. Before they meet up together again, Rogers sees Peggy Carter while Stark runs into his father. After a long conversation, the younger Stark indirectly thanks his father for raising him whilst still maintaining his hidden identity ("Howard Potts"). Stark and Rogers then return home to the present time. Act 4 Everyone regroup with the successfully-acquired Infinity Stones. Upon the discovery that Romanoff did not make it back, the rest of the five original Avengers mourn her sacrificing herself and set about utilizing the Stones with a new determination. Stark, with the help of Banner and Rocket, creates an Avenger-version of the Infinity Gauntlet. After a short discussion, Banner decides to reverse the Decimation himself, as he is the only one who could withstand the gamma radiation and therefore has a higher chance of being able to handle using all six stones. Upon snapping his fingers, he suffers major damage to his right arm and shoulder but is successful in restoring the universe's population. Moments later, the 2014 version of Nebula activates the Quantum Tunnel to allow passage for Thanos' Sanctuary II, which carries an armada. Thanos opens fire on the facility, destroying the buildings. 2014 Nebula returns to her father, who chargers her with retrieving the stones while he waits for the Avengers. Back on board the Sanctuary II, Gamora asks the future Nebula what happened between them. Nebula admits that she was determined to kill Gamora more than once, but the two eventually formed a bond as sisters and became friends. Gamora, who always had reservations about her commitment to Thanos, finally turns on him and frees present Nebula. In the aftermath of the attack in the rubble, the Avengers are separated. Megalodon dreadnought arrive the battle. Thor, Rogers, and Stark are near the top of the rubble, so they decide to attack Thanos on their own. Barton finds the gauntlet deep in the rubble and protects it from the Outriders. Past Nebula returns in disguise and he hands over the gauntlet, but before past Nebula can kill him, Gamora and present Nebula intercept her. They attempt to convince her to leave Thanos, but she refuses, and present Nebula is forced to kill her past self. Thor, Rogers,Vanstomm,Flynn,Fletcher,Garcia-Sharpiro and Stark confront Thanos head-on, but he defeats them in his physical prime. who go to confront him. Thanos admits that their actions have proven to him that his plan to wipe out half the universe was flawed, as the survivors were too busy dwelling on what was lost and trying to reverse it to make the most of the 'opportunity' they were given. Instead, Thanos now intends to wipe out Entire universe and then rebuild it in his own image, with no one having any knowledge about what came before. During the struggle, Thanos manages to pin Thor down and prepares to kill him with Stormbreaker and tread the Buford chest when suddenly Mjølnir and Ultimate Excalibur hits him, Rogers summons the hammer to his side and uses it against the Mad Titan likely Phineas use that sword too. Despite a valiant effort, Thanos subdues Rogers and breaks his shield and stabbed Phineas and throws him away . Thanos taunts Rogers with the notion that he will take pleasure in destroying the Earth, and the Black Order descends from their ship with their armies of Chitauri, Outriders and Sakaarans. With his shield broken and Mjølnir out of reach, a battle-weary Rogers prepares to make his last stand against the Thanos and his massive army. Phineas now stand by the charge of sword power Just when all hope seems lost, Sling Ring portals open, transporting the previously fallen heroes, including Falcon, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Shuri, Scarlet Witch,Quicksilver, Spider-Man , Drax, Groot, Wasp, Star-Lord, Mantis and Winter Soldier. Pepper Potts joins the fight in her own armored suit along with Valkyrie, Okoye, Korg and Miek. Banner, Lang, Rhodey, and Rocket return from underground Phineas thinking on Summons the Coulson's team,Knights of Staff,X-Men,X-force through the space portal created by sword power. These heroes lead the forces of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Dora Milaje, the Wakandan Army, Ravagers, and the Asgardians in the Battle of Earth. Rogers, with a cry of "Avengers, Assemble!"along with phineas order "Advanced" starts the Battle of Earth and the Avengers try to keep the Nano Gauntlet away from Thanos and his forces with the objective of sending the Infinity Stones back to their proper timelines. However rest of the earth is now get on battle of earth because during arrival of thanos army it summons the chitauri command ships to invading and destroy earth but get resist by armies of another nations on earth and every place on earth is now like battle of new york since 2012 Act 5 The Avengers continue to trade possession of the Infinity Gauntlet among each other, all the while evading Thanos as they proceed towards the van. Just within reach of their goal, Thanos destroys the Quantum Tunnel device and secures the gauntlet for himself. Strange reminds Stark of their earlier discussion as the Avengers swarm Thanos, whose attempting to activate the Infinity Stones.Phineas and Isabella themselve try to stop snaping thanos use all power of infinity stone thrown Isabella away as her lose her staff while being throws Phineas rageful duels Thanos with own sword (like fighting position when thanos fight stark on titan 5 years ago) bleeding mad titan with multiple wounds before punches away like danvers with all stones With the last Avenger defeated, Stark leaps at Thanos and tussles with him before being thrown off. The Mad Titan revels in his supposed victory before snapping his fingers, but nothing happens. Thanos realize the Infinity Stones is missing, as his attention turns to Stark who is in possession of the stones who constructs a new gauntlet with his suit.Phineas yelling ragefully to thanos before running to kill him Stark retorts his nemesis previous statement, declaring "I... am... Iron Man" before snapping his fingers. Thanos witnesses his entire army turn to dust, and accepts defeat before he himself finally crumbles in the wind.the mad titan finally dies. Phineas stabs the sword on thanos fading away possition during his uncomplete vanish into dust an kneel over the sword as he exhausted and the sword bleeding the purple blood and red blood due to phineas bleeding after being punching and thanos blood that drains during fight. Stark collapses from his wounds caused by radiation poisoning from using the stones. After sharing brief and silent goodbyes with Fletcher,Doofenshmirtzs,Rhodes and Parker, he is comforted by Pepper who assures him she and Morgan will be all right. With the universe restored, the heroes reunite with their families and friends. Tony's funeral is held outside his home, where a goodbye message he recorded the night before the Avengers traveled through time, finishing with the hologram of him walking right up to his daughter, Morgan, and saying that he loves her 3000, echoing a scene earlier in the film where Morgan originally says that line to him before bed. A service is then held with all the Avengers in attendance, including other important individuals like Happy Hogan, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Thaddeus Ross, May Parker, the Pyms, and even Harley Keener, as they all recognize the sacrifice that Tony made to save them and the universe. Barton and Wanda comfort each other by the lake after the funeral, both suffering from their own losses. Barton expresses that he wishes Natasha could know that they won. And Wanda assures him that she does know, as does Vision and his army, who was still lost in the conflict. ACT 6 Thor joins the Guardians of the Galaxy, naming Brunnhilde to be the new Queen of Asgardians. On the Benatar, Quill can be seen looking for Gamora.Quill and Thor have a quick argument, as everyone else presumes Thor will be captain now. Although Thor assures Quill the latter is still the captain, the look on both their faces indicates that neither truly believe it. Phineas sit at the hill wreckage of New Avengers Facility that once it a battlefield witness his worthy ultimate excalibur sword stap at thanos death position.his friend come and ask him about what he will do next he ask this ferb said after stark sacrifice he just give a gift from pepper pott as the estate of the new avengers facility as both of them need to rebuild the facility as headquarter phineas ask what time will it took for rebuild as he taunt for 3 weeks for them and Phineas rename for rebuild as "Avengers Headquarter"and they want to build the statue of avengers during battle of earth on thanos death position. Rogers is nominated by Banner to return the Infinity Stones to their proper places in time. He bids farewell to Barnes and then disappears. They send him into the past with all the Stones, but he does not return. Instead, Wilson and Barnes then meet an elderly Rogers, who had decided to stay in the past and experience a real life by marrying Peggy Carter. Rogers then gives his shield to Wilson, saying that he should take it, despite Wilson's protests. At the ruins of Avengers Facility Phineas open his speech epilogue on his phone and send away to worldwide and entire universe that the universe is now larger than before after Avengers kill off thanos and his army and what can they defeat thanos fight together for survive at all cost. in real Phineas speaks to Melissa and the rest of Phineas Avengers team witness the sky at sunset before the message become I'm One of the Avengers sending message to all avengers and superheroes on earth now it time to come home and the last Phineas Summon the Ultimate Excalibur and use it time and reality power to rebuild the Avengers Facility.Seeing the Space dreadnought landing In a post-credit scene,Ferb and Vanessa realized that entired of earth is now ruined by the following battle by seeing from the news as everyplace becomes destruction like new york during 2012 battle result of 2023 battle such as Moscow Russia, Beijing Chinese ,Hongkong ,Cairo Egypt, Rome Italy, Paris France, London UK, Washington D.C. USA ,Bangkok, Thailand and important Sokovia everywhere on earth during battle of earth is on red code and now the big city on everywhere is on ruin and not so different from aftermath of World War 2 but the all civilian around the world survived from the battle while some soldiers around the world confirm casualties 21,000,000 to 25,500,000 deaths and almost for 30,000,000 wounded. Music * Last hope of the Earth * Arrival to earth * Findout the sword * Bomber vs Drednought * Black order fleet incoming * Battle of earth * we have to go * Last Battlefield * One last Fight * Awsome mix vol.3 Characters * Phineas Flynn * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Steve Rogers * Sharon Carter * Ferb Fletcher * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Tony Stark * Pepper Potts * Happy Hogan * Rhodey Rhodes * Candace Flynn * Jeremy Johnson * Peter Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Baljeet Tjinder * Ginger Hirano * Bruce Banner * Jennifer Walter * Buford Vanstomm * Adyson Sweetwater * Thor Odinson * Jane Foster * Loki * Valkyrie * Korg * Meik * Irving Du Bois * Gretchen * Clint Barton * Natasha Romanoff * Phil Coulson * Meylinda May * Leo Fitz * Jemma Simmons * Holly * Sam Wilson * Bucky Barns * Wade Wilson * Katie * Milly * Carl Karl * Francis Monogram * T'Challa * Shuri * Carol Danvers * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Norm * Stephen Strange * Stacy Hirano * Monty Monogram * Pietro Maximoff * Wanda Maximoff * Vision * Virginia * Vin * Viv * Vision army * Perry the Platypus * Thanos * Cull Obsidian * Corvus Glaive * Ebony Maw * Proxima Midnight * Thaddeus Ross * Suzy Johnson * Django Brown * Jenny Brown * Scott Lang * Hope Van Dyne * William Flynn Fletcher * Elizabeth Shapiro * Harold Flynn Fletcher * Dominic VanStomm * Brian William * Karen Sweetwater * Peter Quill * Gamora * Drax the Destroyer * Rocket Raccoon * Nebular * Groot * Mantis * King Aurtur * Wizard Merlin * Agamoto * Masson the Searcher * Melissa * Harley Keener Appearances Location * Earth ** Clint Barton's Homestead ** New York *** Avengers Facility ** New York City, New York *** Midtown School of Science and Technology *** Citi Field *** Statue of Liberty ** San Francisco, California *** U-STORE-It Self Storage *** Maggie Lang's House *** Wall of the Vanished * Stark Residence * Tønsberg, Norway ** New Asgard * Washington, D.C. * Tokyo, Japan * Golden City, Wakanda ** Citadel * Los Angeles, California * South Africa (mentioned) * Mexico (mentioned) * Germany (mentioned) ** Flughafen Leipzig-Halle (mentioned) * Hudson, New York (mentioned) * Budapest, Hungary (mentioned) * Harokin (mentioned) * Ten Rings Base (mentioned; deleted scene) Events * Dark Age from previous Avengers infinity war * Battle of Wakanda * Battle of Titan 2023 * Battle of Earth ** Infinity Stone vs Hearts of the universe Planets * Earth * TITAN II * Asgard * Morag * Vormir Items * Captain America's Uniform * Captain America's Vibranium Shield * Captain America's Energy Shield * Cloak of Levitation * Drax the Destroyer's Knives * EXO-7 Falcon * Godslayer * Thor's Swords * Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLII(Aimbuster) * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIII(Hydrabuster) * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIV(Hulkbuster) * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLV(Ultronbuster) * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI(Capbuster) * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVII(Vulturebuster) * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVIII(Hulkbuster 2.0) * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIX(Rescue Armor) * Iron Man Armor: Mark L (Thanosbuster) * Iron Man Armor: Mark LXXXV (Infinity Armor) * War Machine Armor: Mark IV * War Machine Armor: Mark V * War Machine Armor: Mark VI * Rescue Armor: Mark V * Iron Man Armor: Mark Infinity * Rescue Armor: Mark Infinity * Stormbreaker * Infinity Gauntlet * Infinity Stones ** Space Stone ** Reality Stone ** Time Stone ** Power Stone ** Mind Stone ** Soul Stone * Laser Cannon * Panther Habit * Spider-Man Suit * Iron-Spider Armor * Star-Lord's Helmet * Translator Implant42 * Quad Blasters * Space hover surfer * Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm * Vibranium * Ultimate Excalibur Sword * Heart of Universe scepter * Ant-Man Suit * Wasp Suit * Double-blades Sword Vehicles * Quinjet * Sanctuary ii * MS8456 star fighter * Outriders Dropships * Chitauries chariots * Benatar * A5KL9 Megalodon class star dreadnought * Doofenshmirtz Warship Incorporated Sentient Species * Asgardians * Frost Giants * Luphomoids * Humans * Synthezoid/Android * Zehoberei * Celestials * Titan (last appearance) Creatures * Outriders * Chitauries * Leviathans Organizations * Avengers * O.W.C.A * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Black Order * Guardians of the Galaxy * The Knights of Galaxy * Masters of the Mystic Arts * Wakandan Royal Family Mentioned * The Other * Defender Flashback * Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) * Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension) * Baljeet Tjinder (2nd Dimension) * Buford Van Stomm (2nd Dimension) Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line New Fighting Thanos Attack on the Avengers Facility Battle of Earth Allusions * Avengers: Endgame (2019): 'It Primary and mostly took crossover the movie that releash on 2019 and the story is same way but it will take alternate from main film (MCU characters is on this film) and looklike when phineas beat thanos final time he can make thanos fall and kick on it face before punching and be punch back * '''Star Wars The Last Jedi (2017) ':this is the first film in PFMCU that use the hyperspace while in battle of earth phineas have his own space fleet from years ago that he created and during thanos order to fires at the avengers phineas order to fire at thanos army and his warship before being help by captain marvel * 'Transformers The Last Knight (2017):'the story line crossover this film and it equal to Avengers Phineas's team the artifact sword and staff is inspiration of this film * '''Avengers Infinity war (2018):the story line is Continue after infinity war or some can see again in this film as 1.thanos taunt phineas while fighting the final duels as All this, just for a drop of blood as thanos from original timeline speak to iron man while fighting on titan but phineas said this just a begin 2.some fight move of phineas and isabella similar to thanos in avengers infinity war. 3.Thor being get almost kill by thanos like he do with thanos 5 years ago * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014): Trivia * This is the last Movie of Chris Evans , Josh Brolin and Robert Downey Jr.in Main movie and this movie. * the movie is also take crossover when Resistance high command in 2nd Dimension is enjoy their theater watch * Phineas show his ragefully and most aggressive personally during fighting thanos as he tried to kills thanos like thor,drax or captain marvel * the all members name of the phineas avengers team changes difference names from original names such as ** Phineas Flynn from Captain America to Paladin of Justice ** Ferb Fletcher from Iron Man to Nanotech Armorguy ** Isabella Garcia-Shapiro from Captain America to Protector of Staff ** Baljeet Tjinder Still use name Hulkjeet ** Buford VanStomm from thor to Lightning Strike Axe ** Ginger Hirano from she hulk to Green Smasher ** Adyson Sweetwater from thor to Thunder Storm ** Vanessa Doofenshmirtz from Rescue to Nano-Heart * Unlike the real movie the nano gauntlet fall and drop near the ultimate excalibur after Thanos faded away into nothingness,as the remain of it. * this is the first movies had the most alternate finishing thanos scene and ending at the same last scene * the film is crossover more than 10 movies and over trillion multiverse Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Earth-200000